Werewolves Aren't Real
by Girl in the Maze
Summary: Kaitlyn Cooper. 16 year old Junior switching schools. She's about to figure out what she thought werewolves is fake. But what could wrong? Especially in a little town called Beacon Hills. XX Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries. Don't know if I'm gonna continue so review if you want me to. Starts out in Season 3.XX


_**Chapter 1: Beacon Hills**_

 **A/N-I wrote this because I was bored so I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Please review what you think of it. If enough people like it I'll defiantly continue.**

I watched the world go by from the back car seat. Rain poured down from the sky, rolling down the cool, clear window. I sighed, shaking my head as I spotted a school with a large sign at the front reading: Beacon Hills High School.

"Look, honey, that's the school you'll be attending to!" I caught the sound of my mothers excited voice from the passenger seat.

"I see it, mom." I replied, rolling my eyes a bit. I hated moving. This was the third time since I was born. It's terrible. You don't know anyone around so you don't have friends to hang out with. Kids stare and whisper about you to one another saying 'look, that's the new girl I was telling you about' or 'that new girl is so ugly.' It's never fun.

"Oh, come on." My mom sighed from the front seat. "You'll make friends! Everything will be fine."

"Shes right, Kaitlyn." Dad agrees from the seat beside her.

"Sure, but I still don't like it!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and turning back to looking out the window, earning no reply from my parents. Houses lined up against the street, looking eery in the downpouring rain. The splattering rain pounded on the roof of the car. Outside the trees swayed and rain fell in thousands of droplets.

Finally, my parents pulled into a driveway, the moving truck coming in after us and parking. Glancing at my house I decided it was okay. It was a tan color with brown roofing, not to shabby looking. It actually looked kind of cozy.

"Ready to see your new home?" Mom questioned, turning to look back at me.

I nodded, swallowing nervously before shoving the doors open and stepping into the freezing rain. I shivered as it drenched my clothes, skin, and hair. The droplets cascaded off me before dropping to the ground like the other. The rest were absorbed my my sweatshirt and my bag from the car, I slammed the door shut.

"Come on, Kaitlyn." Dad called, trudging over to the front porch, my Mom on his heels.

I sighed, starting making my way through the murky puddles. But I quickly stopped in my tracks as my eyes caught sight of something in the darkness of the down pouring rain. Bright red, glowing eyes stared right back at me. They seemed to bore into me, watching, stalking me. I blinked, my eyes starting to fill with rain. But when I opened my eyes again they were gone. The glowing red orbs had disappeared.

"Kaitlyn!" Dad called, trying to catch my attention.

My head swiveled toward him. He was standing on the porch impatiently, Mom already have gone inside. I glanced quickly back at the spot. Still no eyes. I shrugged to myself before making my way over. Maybe I was just seeing things.

I entered my new home as I climbed up the porch, studying the inside of it. It actually wasn't bad at all. When you came in, you arrived straight in the living room which had a nice, little brown couch with tan carpet and soft green walls. A small TV sat across from the couch, a light brown table settling in the middle of them. A staircase leading to the floor above was in the corner. But that was about it.

"Go on up to your room. You can check out the house later." Mom said, smiling as she nodded towards the staircase. "Your room is the only one up there."

I instantly turned, racing up the staircase. There was a little, pointless hallway at the top, considering the only door stood at the very end. I approached the white door, twisting the knob and slipping into my room with my bags in hand.

i stared around at my new room in wonder. It had cool blue walls with white carpet. A window sat right above my bed, letting the lighting flash through the window, the thunder rumbling. A white dresser sat to the side of my bed, a white bootcase across from the end of it. Nothing hung on the walls, only furniture having been left behind. Once I had everything placed in here, it would feel a bit more like home.

I smiled a bit to myself as I tossed my stuff onto the ground beside the dresser. This place might not be as bad as I thought.

I climbed into my bed, wrapping the blue and white sheets around me. Yet my breath hitched in my throat almost instantly as I glanced outside. The same bright red eyes were staring at me again. Hidden in the darkness of the woods, they bore into me, unmoving.

Then the lightning flashed and they were gone. Only the dark forest left to take its place. The thunder rumbled through the night and rain pounded against the window.

I shook my head at myself, turning away from the window. I'm seeing things. Aren't I? I'm not for sure. All I know is that tomorrow is my first day of school and I have to ignore whatever I just saw wether it was real or in my head. At least I need to if I want to pass off as sane in this school.


End file.
